Romance for two Seventh Years
by Scossy
Summary: SPOILERS...WATCH OUT! Ron has a date. Hermione has a date, who decides to remain unknown to anyone, even Hermione. Yet Ron is happy for her?
1. The Unexpected Valentine Poem

Chapter one - the unexpected valentine poem  
  
"February 14th, the same Valentine day every year," said Hermione Granger, stretching and getting out of bed. "Any poems yet, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny showed not much sign of concentration. "Hmm? Oh, I don't think so." Ginny gave a weak smile. "Same every year. Luckily the house elves are delivering poems much better and more private. Unlike what happened in my first year."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Of course I know you don't want it to happen again. But now you're in sixth year, you shouldn't be too shy about it."  
  
"And I don't like Harry as much anymore I suppose," said Ginny.  
  
"I'm glad he's passed on from Cho," said Hermione. "But I don't know who he'd concentrate on at the moment."  
  
Rap - a - tap - tap.  
  
"Who is it?" said Hermione.  
  
"It's Dobby, here to send.a message."  
  
"Oooh, Hermione, some 'secret' admirer?" said Ginny.  
  
"If it's Viktor, I will refuse to get with him again, ever," snapped Hermione. "Dobby, come in, none of the girls are getting changed. They're all putting make up on."  
  
Dobby creaked the door open, as if it could have been the wind pushing it. Noticing how small he was, if they didn't know Dobby or his kind, then they would have been rather shocked by hearing a voice.  
  
"This one is probably the best so far," said Dobby proudly.  
  
"Honestly?" said Hermione.  
  
"Do I lie?" whispered Dobby.  
  
I'm Sorry...  
  
For all the mean things I might have said.  
  
I'm Sorry...  
  
For all the things I did or didn't do.  
  
I'm Sorry...  
  
If I ever ignored you.  
  
I'm Sorry...  
  
If I ever made you feel bad or put you down.  
  
I'm Sorry...  
  
If I ever thought I was bigger or better than you.  
  
I Love You...  
  
Don't ever forget that! Through bad times and good,  
  
I'll always be here for you.  
  
"Who is it from?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I don't know, but it isn't Viktor's handwriting," muttered Hermione. "I don't even recognise it, it's way too neat to be a boy's handwriting."  
  
"My brother is neat enough, and same with Harry," said Ginny.  
  
"But it's good handwriting. Too good." Hermione tried to find fingerprints. "Well, whoever this was, I hope it wasn't Malfoy."  
  
Ginny snorted. "Doubt it would be."  
  
Hermione was tired and sick of those grey eyes and that slick blonde hair. His attitude in his voice. His detest for Harry. His father was a death eater, and killed many families. Maybe Draco would follow the footsteps as his own father. His father deserved to die.  
  
"That is a good poem, Dobby," said Ginny, breaking the silence between them and the girls who were half way through make up, coming over to see the parchment.  
  
"Have a vague idea at least, Hermione?" asked Parvati.  
  
Hermione shook her head. The last person she'd expect was Draco, and definitely not Harry. And Ron and her bicker a lot, and Viktor should have got the message by now.  
  
But it seems a sort of apology Draco would need to make. It started to scare her slightly.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna finish off, if you don't mind," said Lavender.  
  
"Same," said Parvati."  
  
Hermione frowned. Who would want to apologise to her most in the world like this? Definitely not Draco, not Draco.  
  
She hoped it wasn't Draco. He hated Muggles, so it couldn't be.  
  
~*§*~  
  
Harry sighed at breakfast. Yet again, this Valentine's Day would either be embarrassing (seeing his second year, thanks to Ginny) or very empty at heart. He had given up on impressing Cho. He drank his coffee in some silence, spotting a red head, with a prefect badge.  
  
Now in his seventh year, he followed his father's footsteps. Indeed his father was too much in detention to become a prefect, but he became much more mature and became Head Boy. Ron had kept his post as Prefect. Harry knew that Remus was a prefect instead of his own father and Sirius.  
  
Sirius.  
  
It has been two years since his horrible death. The death Harry blamed himself for. Dumbledore blamed himself at the time, in Harry's rage. Harry sobered in the end, but now his feelings were balanced out, controlling his revision for NEWTs, and as Professor McGonagall advised him if he wanted to be an Auror, he would have to take Potions.  
  
Snape was much nicer these days. Well, nicer than usual anyways. He has been in at least a couple of incidents with Harry, and Snape came to know that Harry disliked the bigheaded idiot his own father was at fifteen, but felt very lucky as he matured and became more serious -  
  
There's that word again. Serious. Just have to add an I and take out the E and the O, and what do you get -  
  
"Ah, pancakes this morning," said Ron cheerfully. "What's wrong, Harry? Disappointed no girls love you?" He added a grin. "I'm sure you're get one, it's your last here." Harry turned his pale face. "Unless." Ron swallowed his pancake. "Oh."  
  
"Nothing to fret about," said Harry, a bit more cheerfully. "I've had a good breakfast, nobody singing a poem this year."  
  
Ron cracked a grin. "Of course, I will remember that very well. 'His eyes are as green as - '"  
  
"Shuddap," said Harry, shooting a glance.  
  
Hermione walked through the doors, pausing for a moment to talk to a Ginny, reassuring her that her hair looked okay. Harry was first to notice, and waved to her.  
  
Was it Harry who sent the poem?  
  
Hermione smiled and waved back, seeing if Ron noticed. He was too busy swallowing his bit of pancake.  
  
"Well, I'm off," said Ron. "Got a bit of business. Fred and George wanted me to look at their new magazine and send a reply on what I think today, so I'll chuck it out of the way first."  
  
Ron walked to the doors raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, who's trying to look impressive today?" said Ron. He gave a small nod. "I've never seen my sister very.um.nice.and Hermione, you look a lot different.sorta what you did at the Yule Ball, remember?"  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled. "I'm hoping whoever wrote me the poem is in the hall somewhere. I really want to know who it is."  
  
"Oh, someone wrote a poem did they?" teased Ron. "Someone's got a crush."  
  
"It was such an adorable one as well," said Hermione. "I loved it. But it sounds like Draco turning the other way, as if he was apologising for the stuff he's put me through. But he wouldn't apologised, so whoever sent this must be really sorry of when they were mean and wants to set things straight."  
  
"To be honest, it reminds me of Harry's parents," said Ron. "Now, business for me to do."  
  
He whistled up the stairs.  
  
"Oh yeah, good luck with the boys today, hope you both have dates for the ball, cause I certainly do," said Ron.  
  
"I've got one," said Ginny.  
  
"This poet might do you good, Hermione," said Ron.  
  
"Who's your date?" asked Ginny.  
  
"You'll laugh," said Ron.  
  
"No we won't," said Ginny.  
  
"Well, I can tell my sister, she won't laugh," said Ron. "Cause she wouldn't know what we're on about." Ron tugged the collar of her sister's shirt. "Want to know?"  
  
"Oh come on Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"You'll laugh at me tonight," said Ron. "Anyway, I'm surprised you haven't got one yet."  
  
Ron quickly whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Tell a soul and you die," said Ron.  
  
"Like I will," said Ginny. "I will laugh though."  
  
"Sorry Hermione, but it's a siblings thing, she understands," said Ron. "I see you as.well.not exactly another sister I never had - "  
  
"Watch it," said Ginny.  
  
"Well.look, I have to go, okay?"  
  
Ron ran upstairs and waved good luck.  
  
"Oh well, I'll laugh a lot in his face tonight," said Hermione. She felt a pang of jealously in her stomach. She frowned, confused at this pang. "Who is it then?"  
  
Ginny showed her lips were sealed. Hermione rolled her eyes and entered the hall, where Harry sat, confused.  
  
"Hermione, an owl for you," said Harry. "Somebody inviting you to be his partner."  
  
"It's the guy I got a poem from!" said Hermione. 


	2. The Preparation to the Ball

Chapter two  
  
My dearest love,  
  
Meet me under the willow by Hagrid's hut. Be alone. Make sure no one will be able to see you come in. Be my date.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
A trail of Xs was at the bottom.  
  
"Sorry to put down your spirit, but do you think it might be some.joke?" said Harry.  
  
"None of the Slytherins are sniggering or looking at me, said Hermione, not looking up. "I can tell cause I can just see them out of the top of my eyes. Looking up would be too.obvious."  
  
"Whoever this guy is, he seems a nice guy," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, remember, if it is you, tell me," said Hermione, biting into her toast.  
  
"I can be shy, but I wouldn't do that," said Harry. "Trust me, it'll probably be a joke or some Ravenclaw guy fancying you, being Head Girl and all."  
  
"Well, that narrows it down a little," said Hermione. "Not a Slytherin, no one in Gryffindor house - "  
  
"Does cancelling me out count as Gryffindor house?" asked Harry. "Oh, I feel so touched."  
  
Ginny cracked a grin. "It's Neville I think."  
  
"Hey Ginny," called Neville. "I was wondering if - if - if you could come to the ball with me tonight."  
  
"Sure Neville, just don't stand on my feet," said Ginny.  
  
"I'll try." He shrugged a bit. "See you at about - seven?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Neville made a nervous smile and walked away, Ginny raising her eyebrows.  
  
"So it isn't him. Seamus.err.Dean.no, taken.R-"  
  
"Not Ron," said Hermione. "He has a date, remember?"  
  
"Oh, who?" pestered Harry.  
  
"He would only tell Ginny," muttered Hermione grumpily.  
  
"So you know how he felt when he pestered you about who you were going with at the Yule Ball, right?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. So this is what jealously felt like.  
  
~*§*~  
  
Ron Weasley was inspecting the new Weasley jokes and tricks magazine, in which Fred and George wanted Ron to inspect. He whistled a tune as he flicked through the magazine, his eyes in full delight.  
  
He had the most beautiful date. He had the most beautiful and wonderful date in the world, in his opinion. This mood could get him jumping up and down and cheering cannons (even if they were losing badly, or there wasn't even a match and they were out the league already) or even mad enough to cheer on Slytherins and not care (but then a majority of Gryffindors would, so he decided not to).  
  
"You seem so cheerful and happy," said Seamus.  
  
"For once we don't have so much homework, it's a Saturday, and I have a date."  
  
"And who is this date?" said Dean.  
  
"Not to tell, I only told my sister," said Ron.  
  
"Hello Ron," said Harry, coming up the stairs. "Guess what - Hermione got a letter at breakfast from this guy."  
  
"Knew she had to be so pretty some day," said Ron. "What did it say?"  
  
"For her to be his date and to meet him under the willow outside Hagrid's hut," said Harry.  
  
"That guy sounds real nice, but if he hurts her, I'll shoot him," muttered Ron. "So, acceptance or not?"  
  
"Hermione obviously accepts," said Harry. "She's now up in her dormitory studying. Why, I do not know."  
  
"The reason why is that she is Hermione, and we can't change that," said Ron. "Right, if anyone wants me, I'm in the shower."  
  
Ron strolled out the dormitory with a towel and a few other things, leaving the others bewildered.  
  
"I've never seen him so happy."  
  
"Absolutely giddy."  
  
"Whistling and actually taking a shower even though he took one yesterday. He normally takes one every two days, unless it's Quidditch practice."  
  
~*§*~  
  
"Hermione, you're nervous, don't be," said Ginny, helping Hermione calm down her thick hair with Sleekeazy's.  
  
"I have a reason to be. He is romantic, so nice, and luckily and hopefully it's not a joke."  
  
"Sorry to bother you," began Lavender. "But have either of you see my hoop earrings?"  
  
"They were last on the small table there," said Hermione, pointing to a corner.  
  
"Ah.thanks Hermione," said Lavender. "I hope your date goes well."  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione.  
  
"What time do you have to be down there?" asked Ginny. "It didn't really have a time, did it?"  
  
"I'll be down at 7," said Hermione. "That should be okay, I think."  
  
"I need to go see Neville about a time, and ask Ron more about this girl of his. She sounds dead nice and smart. I'll be back in about five minutes."  
  
"I should be okay on my own now, so you can spend as much time as you like," called Hermione, just before Ginny could shut the door.  
  
Hermione pulled on her periwinkle blue dress robes and twirled around so she can see herself in the mirror. Perfect. She pulled half her hair up into a bun, with the other half hanging down. No, every bit of hair into a bun, thought Hermione. She pulled a few strands down at the front, and she was satisfied. She secured it with a few hairpins.  
  
She squirted some perfume Ron had given her two years before, which was a sweet smell of May dew and lavender. A good smell. She added some natural make up, which comprised off a lip balm followed by a lipstick, and an eye shadow with not much powder. She opened a box in which her mother's mother of pearl necklace laid, which was extremely old and handed down from daughter to daughter to daughter. She smiled and put it on carefully, and slipped on her black shoes.  
  
Ginny opened the door. "Hermione.you look amazing, and I cannot deny that."  
  
Hermione smiled and turned to Ginny. "Thanks."  
  
"Harry has a date now," said Ginny. "It seems that Cho Chang got a bit desperate, as she was shouting at everyone around her and losing friends fast.I can't blame her, she lost her father.and Harry was basically the only one who understood her, and seemed the only friend to her. So, he asked her. You know about her work in Hogsmeade.she stopped here today just to see Harry, you know. She knew nothing about the ball at all."  
  
"He has given up on her though," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, but has she given up on him?" added Ginny.  
  
"I never thought of that," muttered Hermione, putting some clear crystal earrings on. "Oh my - it's almost 7!"  
  
"Go then," said Ginny.  
  
Hermione rushed downstairs.  
  
"Won't she be happy to see her date," thought Ginny. "Her date is so lucky. She is so lucky, the guy is going to give her a rose and all."  
  
Hermione found her jacket downstairs, and looked up to a puzzled Harry.  
  
"Wow, never seen you that good before, better than this morning," said Harry. He gave a smile. "So, how many hours did it take you to do that? Three like the Yule Ball, or is it more this time?"  
  
"Shut up Harry," said Hermione, with a smile. "Thank you for the compliments. I have to go, my date - "  
  
"Is waiting and very lucky," said Harry. "I think I can guess who it is actually."  
  
"Really? Anyways, where's Ron?"  
  
"He had to go early for his date. Apparently she pestered him to come early, so he did.he was happy doing it for her. Unlucky he had to go though. She sounds like hard to get or something, that he can't let go of it and so he had to go early to keep it going."  
  
"Look, I have to go, okay? Good luck with Cho!"  
  
"Hey!" Hermione paused at the portrait. "Who told you about Cho?"  
  
Hermione smiled and went through the portrait hole, and out of sight.  
  
Breathing fast, she straightened herself up before going past Hagrid's hut. The willow was such a beautiful tree normally: the leaves draping over like a huge wig, and was green throughout the summer. A beautiful green it was. It was sad in the winter when the curve of the branches had no leaves. It was stripped from its beauty.  
  
But tonight, there was some sort of glowing inside. Well, thought Hermione, in order to see him I need some light, so maybe he lit some candles.  
  
She found an opening, heart beating fast, to find who this person within was.  
  
"You're late," he said, Hermione gasping at who it was. 


	3. Hermione's Secret Admirer

Chapter three  
  
"But I thought you had a date," gasped Hermione.  
  
"And you like the perfume I gave you two years ago."  
  
Of course, a Weasley had to be charming at some point. Ron gave a smile and welcomed her to sit next to him.  
  
"Yes, I have a date. That date is you, Hermione."  
  
It was one of those rare occasions in which another side of Ron had been shown. His fingers were tightly wrapped round a rose, extended to give to Hermione.  
  
Hermione was speechless. "T-Thank you." She accepted it with her fingers trembling. "You - you wrote all of that stuff?"  
  
"I would have loved help from Ginny, but it sounded corny at first," said Ron. "But that poem I wrote was a good idea - I wanted to apologise for all those bickering times."  
  
"Well.I liked it." Hermione paused. "Well to be honest, I loved it."  
  
"But I bet I love you more," muttered Ron, shyly. His ears went red.  
  
Yet silence filled the willow. Hagrid's sounds of shooing off nearby students were heard, and Hermione guessed that Ron asked to keep guard.  
  
"R-Really?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I have always wanted to tell you.for a while." Ron breathed out. "I just couldn't say it. And thank god for Valentine's Day being a Saturday and thank god for the ball set for us."  
  
"Well.when you told me you had a date, I felt.jealous."  
  
"It would be better than what happened at the Yule Ball."  
  
Flashback.  
  
[i]"Ron, what is wrong with you?" asked fourteen-year-old Hermione.  
  
"You and Krum, that's what!" shouted Ron, reddening. "Why did you go with him? He's such a - a jerk!"  
  
"Your favourite Quidditch player a jerk? Oh, I'm surprised."  
  
"Out of all the boys you could have gone with, you picked HIM tonight?" shouted back Ron, his face boiling.  
  
"And why it's particularly him all of a sudden? It's not just him, isn't it? It's just ANYONE. ANYONE THAT ISN'T YOU!"  
  
Ron was breathing hard. Hermione was turning red.  
  
"And what exactly do you mean by that, Miss Perfect?"  
  
"Oh come on, admit it Ron! You're just jealous!"  
  
"Jealous? You're just a last resort! I just hate the point you're with Krum!"  
  
"Well, if you don't like it, you know what know what the solution is, don't you?" yelled Hermione, her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, her face screwed up in anger.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "What's that?"  
  
"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, not as a last resort!"[/i]  
  
Hermione realised she had closed her eyes and leaned on Ron's shoulder, his arm around her.  
  
"At least I asked you this time, and not as a last resort," whispered Ron, patting her hair.  
  
"Did you - you plan it all out?" asked Hermione.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows a little and felt his voice crack. "Yeah.I knew you weren't the last resort this time, but the first one out of a crowd I'd pick." Ron rested his head against Hermione's. "But you seem more beautiful than you were at that Yule Ball."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Do you think we should go inside?"  
  
Ron looked into her brown eyes. They came apart looking into each other's eyes.  
  
Hermione's eyes were warm and brown. They were so difficult to look at, thought Ron; they're just too beautiful and warm. Hermione loved Ron's blue eyes, so wild and magical.  
  
Ron took her hand with his left hand, and his right held her chin.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," he muttered. But they still sat there, not moving.  
  
Ron was glad he stayed.  
  
~*§*~  
  
Harry was chatting to Cho, who seemed happier than she had been for days. Harry so far had stood up for her three times: the people around them got the idea and stopped bothering them.  
  
Cho was sorry for what she did the years before, when she first dated him. She had come to realise Hermione was one of his best friends, and he couldn't blame her for thinking that way two years ago. Harry explained she knew her grief, as he experienced his at breakfast today.  
  
"So, who's Ron's date then?" said Cho.  
  
"I can guess," said Harry. "Anyways, how's it going with your job in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Well, as I told you this morning, I'm getting a bit of stress, but it seems my job improves, and I can visit here to help Hagrid sometimes. He's such a nice guy. Also I like visiting Firenze - Divination with him was good when I was here. But it's nice to be back at Hogwarts, in general."  
  
"Oh, there he is, and just what I thought . . ."  
  
Ron and Hermione was laughing, and holding hands.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Ron and Hermione?" asked Cho.  
  
"I had to guess she was his date. It has been so obvious . . .well, I was just mindlessly sitting in the dormitory, and his diary fell open, you know?" Harry grinned. "Don't say anything."  
  
Cho giggled. "Look at them. Hermione looks like she's going to get drinks, and look how he stares at her."  
  
Ron's blue eyes trailed across Hermione's dress robes, and smiled.  
  
[i]I can't believe what a beautiful girl I have,[/i] he thought.  
  
Ginny was smiling at a table at her brother's expression. She went back to talking to Neville, who was now grown up from the clumsy fourth year boy she went to the Yule Ball with. He was more handsome, with a less round face, and less chubby too. He was more of a gentleman, in Ginny's point of view. Braver in many other point of view.  
  
"I'll go for some butterbeer," said Neville, after a long conversation. "See how Hermione is doing with Ron."  
  
"I'll go talk to my brother, I should be back when you are," said Ginny. The two separated in their two different ways.  
  
Ginny gave a small cough behind her brother. Her brother was still staring at Hermione's hair, of how elegant it was, and down to her dress robes. He took no notice.  
  
"Ahem," said Ginny, imitating Professor Umbridge's voice. Ron jumped very suddenly, as if he was to expect a huge hairy spider - or of course his worst teacher ever back - behind him.  
  
"Oh, it's you," he said softly. "Come to hear the old tale?"  
  
"Spill," said Ginny, with an impatient look on her face.  
  
"Well - I - err . . .kissed her?" The tips of Ron's ears reddened. "It was - err - long and - err - well good - err - well, that's about it."  
  
Ginny smiled. "She liked your rose, didn't she?"  
  
Ron gave a small nod. "We had the same feelings, so I very happy right now." He sat down on the nearest table, which Harry was on the next one. "Shame these tables are seated for only two." He raised his eyebrows at Harry, seeing his date. "If I go hyper tonight, blame my happiness." He glanced over to Hermione, who was talking to Neville. "Cause I'm drunk on love."  
  
Harry remembered such an entry he had read a week before he was sitting there, talking to Cho.  
  
~*§*~  
  
[i]Dear Diary, (this is getting rather corny, so ignore this if you really want to)  
  
Okay, I admit it. I am in love with Hermione. Like she'd feel the same for me. I have to always resist trying to catch her eye in class, or looking at her in a strange way. But there is a Valentine ball coming up - wait a minute. I have just had the most brilliant idea, my dear friend (god, I am turning into Hermione, I am calling a book a friend. Oh dear, she's rubbing off on me too much).  
  
Write a poem and letter. Ask her to the ball and remain unknown. That way she will be my date. Aha, what brilliance you have Ron Weasley! Now, to write a poem. Not the old 'roses are red, violets are blue' thing. Hmm.  
  
I wish there was an easier way. She seems to be the light of my dark, but yet the dark of my light sometimes. But it's because of me she is the dark sometimes. Cause of how I act. Cause of how terribly stupid I am. Cause I am such a loser compared to Harry. Harry's a great friend, and she deserves someone like him.  
  
Oh well, I could try my best.  
  
Ron[/i]  
  
~*§*~ 


End file.
